


Consolation

by rainbowdalek



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is mourning. Viral tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ep 8. You know the one I mean. ;P

Viral finds Simon sitting at the base of the enormous Kamina statue, his head in his hands. The city’s bright lights are less glaring here, and Simon’s face is in shadow. Viral sits next to him.

“I still can’t believe he’s gone, sometimes.”

Viral restrains himself from rolling his eyes and groaning. It’s a close thing. “Don’t look at me for comfort, I couldn’t stand the guy.”

Simon looks at him sharply. Viral wonders belatedly if he’s been too harsh, but when Simon speaks there’s a faint edge of humor to his voice. “You’re not very good at comforting the bereaved, you know. Anyway, Bro’s practically your family now too. What do you think he would say if he knew?”

This time Viral does roll his eyes. “What, that we’re sleeping together?” He stands up and yells in the general direction of the statue’s head. “Oi, Mighty Kamina-sama, the terrible beastman Viral’s fucking your precious little brother!”

The statue is predictably silent.

“Hey, Simon, it looks like he doesn’t really care.” Viral grins toothily.

“If he was here, he’d beat the shit out of you.” Viral can hear the grin in Simon’s voice, and he feels relieved at first that Simon is no longer depressed and then mildly alarmed that he cares enough to feel relieved. None of this stops him from retorting, however.

“Like I’d let that monkey get anywhere near me.” Simon opens his mouth, presumably to point out all the times when that monkey not only got near Viral but in fact kicked his ass, but thinks better of it. Instead he just shakes his head a little in amusement.

“…You’re ridiculous.”

“Ehhh, but you like me anyway,” Viral says dismissively. “Come on, let’s go home.” He offers Simon a clawed hand, which the human accepts.

Simon stands. Suddenly serious, he catches Viral’s gaze. “Thanks.” He offers a small smile.

“Whatever. It’s cold out and I’m freezing. Let’s get out of her-“ Simon’s lips are unexpectedly warm, and Viral relaxes into the kiss. Kamina’s statue looms over them impassively.

And if they walk back hand in hand, who is there to see but the statue?

 

***

(In another dimension somewhere, Kamina fumes.)


End file.
